


Nerd Persuasion

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello Nerds. Look at your Bully. Now back to me. Now back to your Bully, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but if he stopped air-drying his pits and switched to Old Spicy, he could smell like me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Persuasion

"Here, Buford. A gift to you from me." Baljeet nervously offered Buford a gift wrapped box.

"Hey. What is it?" Buford set Baljeet down and suspiciously took the present. "It's not my birthday. Did I miss an anniversary or something?" He asked, his tone a cross between wary and concerned.

"No, no! No anniversary! Just a present." Baljeet rushed to assure his bully. "From me to you, my friend."

"Wow. Thanks!" Buford grinned broadly and tore the wrapping paper off, opening the box and pulling out the contents. "Hey. What is this?"

"It is antiperspirant deodorant." Baljeet informed him seriously before reflectively cringing. "So that after you are carrying me around all day, rather than smelling like your stinking pits, I will smell all Old Spicy instead. I love the scent of Old Spicy!" He happily bubbled. "It's all _spicy_!"

"You LIKE this scent?!" Buford growled dangerously.

"No! No!" Baljeet waved his hands, quickly backtracking. "I said I _hate_ the scent! Loathe it! It is horrible and nose gagging!"

"Oh." Buford glared at the deodorant as if it might lash out at him. "In that case... " Buford pulled the cap off and reached under his shirt to apply the blue hard gel to his armpits. He moved his arms experimentally as few times. "Interestin."

"Isn't it?" Baljeet inquired. He had an older cousin that needed to use deodorant before anyone else in their class did, which was what gave Baljeet the idea.

"Here." Buford shoved Baljeet's head into his larger armpit. "How's that smell now?"

Like spice and sweat, and less like old socks and mouldy onions. "Much better!" Baljeet said cheerfully before catching himself. "I mean, Terrible! Just awful! Blech! You should definitely not put this on every morning before you dress, or possibly after you shower!"

"Every morning, huh?" Buford mused, releasing Baljeet's head to shove the deodorant into a pocket. Baljeet took a deep breath of clear fresh air. "I'll hafta remember that." Buford mused, picking Baljeet up again, carrying him off.

"Yes, please do." Baljeet said quietly. Buford was not only the closest thing Baljeet had to a Best Friend, he the most confusing and contradictory person Baljeet knew. But he could count on Buford to do the right thing, as long as his code of honour was appeased.

Sometimes in the strangest of ways.

"So what was next on the agenda?" Buford asked as they continued down the road, Baljeet almost comfortable in Bufords grasp.

"Well, you already interupted a nerd's study time." Baljeet reported as he pulled out a sheet of paper, consulting it and his wristwatch. It was a good thing he scheduled being kidnapped and dragged off by Buford for a couple of hours every day or he'd never get any studying done.

"Visiting Phineas and Ferb to see what they invented today." He reported. The brothers usually had what ever adventure they had decided on that morning done by around 2.

"Excellent." Buford rumbled, a grin across his broad face. "Come on, 'Jeet. Lets go see what we're gonna do today."

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> There is a 4-year old in the house. Guess what we're watching?  
> Idea sprung from Buford's shout of "I'm airing my pits!" in 'Picture This'.


End file.
